


A Royal Family: Logicality Edition

by asoftervirge



Series: A Royal verse [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Logic | Logan Sanders, Beta Morality | Patton Sanders, Constellations, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flower Crowns, Kissing, Language of Flowers, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftervirge/pseuds/asoftervirge
Summary: Despite want Logan did throughout Patton’s pregnancy, he has no regrets about their son.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: A Royal verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135526
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	A Royal Family: Logicality Edition

**Author's Note:**

> One year ago today I posted chapter 1, “...What?” of my second Sanders Sides fic: _A Royal Miracle_, the sequel story to my first Sanders Sides fic, _A Royal Bond_
> 
> Today, I’m still so very grateful for this fic because it opened me to a community that I didn’t even know existed until “Why Do We Get Out of Bed In the Morning.” (Yeah…I’m technically a baby fander.) And I’m very happy with the wonderful friends and fam-ILY that I’ve made along the way.
> 
> So again, thank you very much everyone for loving this fic and I wish a very, very happy anniversary to my other beloved baby.
> 
> And I also would like to wish Logan Sanders a very, very happy birthday. We love you, you rapping, Crofters-loving nerd. <3

If you told Logan he and Patton would be parents to a cute son named Oliver, he’d look at you perplexed.

But now? He wouldn’t have it any other way.

He and Patton and little Ollie were in a small, private section of the Royal Gardens as opposed to the main garden itself, as that was where the Royal Family would mainly be.

Originally, it was Patton’s idea, as the moral Beta wanted to have a happy day with Logan and their son, just the three of them with no work or any other duties keeping them apart.

At first, Logan was adamant about not causing confusion and delay within the palace by not doing any work; however, after some gentle reassurance from Virgil, and some stubborn encouragement from Roman, he simply obeyed his King and Queen and spent the day with his family.

And after spending a whole day outside— with the ability to allow his shoulders to slump and his posture to relax, and to have a slightly unkempt look with no one to judge or criticize— he was quite satisfied.

The sky was ombre with dark plus and purples, not completely black just yet. Dots of sparkling white decorated the sky. The moral Beta can see very familiar shapes as he gazed up at them from his position on the grass, searching for some of his particular favorites.

He gazes away from the star-dusted sky as he heard soft footsteps padding towards him. Little Ollie was staring down at him with his big, deep blue eyes.

Logan sits up a little, putting most of his weight on his arms as he stared at his son with a gentle look. “Hello, my son. Is there something you need?”

Oliver shook his head. Even if the boy can speak a multitude of words at this point in his development, he had his moments of being quiet and observant very much like his father. He holds his tiny little hands out and presents something to Logan.

It was a flower crown. Patton had taught their son to make some earlier that afternoon after helping Oscar, the Royal Gardener, tend to some of the plants that he was curious about. His wide eyes watched as his daddy weaved and chained certain flowers together to make a wreath for his hair.

Quickly, the little boy picked up the skill, and now he was presenting his creation to the logical Beta.

Unlike the one on his son’s head— made up lilacs, symbolizing the joys of youth; and spring crocuses, symbolizing youthful gladness— the one in his hand were made up of wildflowers with some lavender and sage weaved in as well— symbolizing virtue and wisdom respectively.

Logan turned red in the face. “Is…Is that for me?”

Oliver nodded. There wasn’t a smile on his face, but there was a gentleness in his eyes that very much reminded him of Patton.

Logan sat up a little more and bent his head enough for his son to place the chain within his dark hair. The small flowers and herbs looked dark against his head due to the darkness, but from how his son looked satisfied, the logical Beta considered that to be enough.

“Thank you, my boy.”

Now Oliver smiled. He trotted toward his father, diving head first into his lap. Logan grunted as he was thrown back down onto the damp grass, but a warm laugh left his lips.

“Wha fader do?” the Omega toddler whispered in curiosity. Logan moved him so he was laying on his chest, a gentle hand running through his dark, curly locks.

“I’m looking for constellations.” the logical Beta whispered back.

Dark blue eyes widened in excitement and even more curiosity; his head was thrown back as he hastily looked up like his father. Logan chuckled and carefully maneuvered his son off his chest so he was also lying on the grass beside him.

“Where stars?”

Logan starts to explain in a hushed tone, pointed at each one he finds. “Right there, that’s Ursa Major, the Great Dipper. And right underneath it is the Leo Minor, the lesser Lion.”

Oliver squints before nodding, paying attention to his father’s words. “Like Uncle Woman?”

A snort followed by a snicker. The Omega toddler should be fortunate said uncle isn’t out here with them, otherwise it’d be a night of indignant, kingly noises and a bruised ego.

“Yes,” he says when he’s calmed. “Very much like Uncle Roman.” He continues to point and whisper, “Above the Ursa Major is the Ursa Minor, the Little Bear. Within the bears you can see the Dippers—”

“Fader?”

“Yes, my boy?”

“Why we whisper?” Oliver asked.

Logan stopped abruptly, finger lowering a little. “I’m…I’m not sure. But I’m sure _you_ were the one who started it.”

Oliver shook his head. “No.”

Logan nodded. “Yes.”

Oliver shook his head faster. “No!”

Logan nodded slower. “Yes!”

“Are my boys having fun out here?” an amused voice called out to them.

Both of them looked up to see Patton standing in front of his mate’s feet. In his hands was a tray of goblets and a bottle, steam rose up from them, meaning it was warmed milk; underneath of his arms was a giant pillow and a blanket; and still on his head was the flower crown he made earlier, which were of daisies (innocence and purity) and sunflowers (adoration).

His son nods, beaming happily. “Fader tell me of stars!”

“Constellations,” Logan gently corrects with a small smile.

Patton also smiles happily. The logical Beta’s heart fluttered in his chest. It was little things like that that showed him just how much of his husband was also in their son.

“Is that right?” he asks as he kneels down beside his family. He sets down the tray of warmed milk and arranges the blanket and pillows for them.

“Yeah! He talk about spoons!”

“Spoons?”

“The Dippers.”

Patton giggles, nodding in understanding.

Once everything was in place, the family climb on top of the soft, fluffy material. Patton’s head was resting against his mate’s shoulder while their son was cozied up between them. Logan had a hand resting on the moral Beta’s waist.

“Now, what were you going to say about spoons?”

Logan scowled lightly, but continued to talk about any stars and constellations that were shining above them.

“Fader?” Oliver asks again.

“Yes?”

“What you favwite star?”

Logan ponders that question thoughtfully before turning to his family. Patton saw something akin to love and happiness shining in his eyes, similar to the twinkles in the sky.

“I like to think my favorites are the ones that are right beside me.” He gently twists and gives his husband a sweet kiss. When Oliver giggled and let out a high-pitched ‘_ewww!!_,’ Logan and Patton smiled and started tickling their son’s belly.

The Omega toddler shrieked in laughter, hands clapping in glee.

Hearing their son laughing brought laughter to _them_. They continued to laugh and smile until their cheeks were red and their lungs were out of breath.

When Oliver let out a yawn, Patton giggled. “I think it’s time for all of us to go to bed.” he says as he reaches over to grab the goblets and bottle of warmed milk. “But first, some milk to _warm_ our bellies.”

Logan affectionately rolled his eyes while Oliver giggled as he made grabby hands for his bottle.

“Puns, Patton. Really?”

“What can I say, I’m a _punny_ guy!”

This time a groan with another giggle.

They drank their warmed milk and continued to talk about constellations until Oliver began to drift off to sleep. When he did, Patton rushed back inside to grab some an extra blanket so they wouldn’t get cold in the spring night air.

He came back and covered them all with the blankets before snuggling into them.

“Lo-Lo?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you regret everything that we’ve been through?” Patton asks in a gentle voice, genuinely curious as to what Logan would tell him.

Like before, Logan had to ponder that thoughtfully, but he also knew he had to be serious about it.

He remembered how upset and cold he was when the moral Beta wanted to use the Felix Gestare potion in order to try and have a baby. It went against all the science and logic that Logan had studied for years and years. Even if Thomas and his late Consort, a Beta and Alpha respectively, had Roman this way, it was something that the logical Beta didn’t want for them.

However, Patton was very adamant about it. And so, Emile gave him the potion, they mated (albeit, a little forcefully, particularly from Logan’s end), and soon, they were pregnant with Oliver.

And throughout, Logan maintained some form of distance. While he felt guilty about it later, back then, he had a very good reason: Thomas nearly died in childbirth, and he didn’t want his mate to go through the same thing. Sure enough…that nightmare almost came true.

Patton suffered an internal hemorrhage, leaving Logan to suffer with his thoughts (even if it was only for about a day). But even still, it made the logical Beta truly realize how much he _truly_ loved his husband and for him to possibly be dying crushed him immensely.

“No,” he finally says with a yawn. He slips off his glasses and rests them in a spot where they wouldn’t break. “Despite my negative emotions, and I still apologize for that, I do not regret us having the experience that gave us our Oliver Flynn.”

And he truly means that. Oliver is one of the purest lights of Logan’s life, someone who would the logical Beta would do any and everything for besides Patton (and the Royal Family, but that’s besides the point).

“Good,” Patton whispers, looking down at their little boy. He gently runs his fingers against his soft, curly hair, listening to his soft snores. “Because I don’t regret it either.”

Logan gently takes his mate’s glasses off and places them where he laid his own. He kissed his son’s head, then kissed Patton’s cheek.

“I love you, Patton,” he whispers as he drifts off to sleep. “I love you both…”

Patton smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to Logan’s hair. “We love you too, Lo-Lo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did! If you wish to read this on Tumblr instead, my username is @asoftervirge!
> 
> Thank all again for reading and I hope to see all of you again real soon! xx Virge
> 
> **New & Upcoming Fics:** Smile (parental Moceit one-shot). Also, if anyone wants me to try and repost A Royal Love (A/B/O ThomasxOC) set in this verse, please let me know!


End file.
